


Sunday Mornings

by xumingno



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, M/M, University, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xumingno/pseuds/xumingno
Summary: Seungcheol is works as a Youtuber while attending university. He often had a hard time focusing until he met Jisoo, a boy who has helped him in many aspects of life.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnal_wanderlust (bdw22520)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdw22520/gifts).



It was a morning like any other, the sun filtering through the blinds, Seungcheol sitting on his bed with his laptop nearby. He wore the biggest hoodie he could find, making sure his feet were tucked warmly under the many blankets piled on the small space. Despite the sun shining bright outside, it was the middle of winter, making the dorm incredibly cold as well.

 

Getting settled in bed and pulling his laptop closer, he couldn’t help but think of his boyfriend, the one the sweater belonged to and the one that would most definitely lecture him about this. He knew he should be working at his desk, that Jisoo would go on for hours once he arrived back at the dorm, but did that stop him? Of course not. The bed was much more comfortable and undoubtedly warmer than the desk could ever be.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Cheol to get completely distracted while he should be busy doing other things, like editing or schoolwork. Procrastinating has always been a problem, and an even bigger on since Jisoo had entered his life just 6 months ago. It may not seem like a long time, but it has definitely been enough for him to recognize that he is stupid in love with the younger.

 

Thoughts like this often occupied his mind, thoughts of his boyfriend. His sweet eyes and his pretty smile, his lips that were somehow even softer than they looked. Seungcheol wondered how he got  _ so  _ lucky meeting Jisoo. 

 

Seungcheol had always been more laid-back, more calm and slow to get things done. He was often called a slacker and that sure showed on his test results. But ever since he met Jisoo, he’s become better, as cheesy as that sounds.

 

Though his boyfriend may be quiet and appear quite calm, he is in fact a whirlwind of a boy. Seungcheol never understood how he could be on top of so many things at once, doing well in his courses, writing songs and producing them with friends, running errands and keeping up with his family members that live abroad. It’s one of the things Seungcheol has always admired about him.

 

Wiping the dumb smile off his face, he turns back to his laptop, beginning to edit the weekly vlog for his YouTube channel. Just as he begins to focus his thoughts on the task ahead of him, there's a knock at the door, followed by it opening. Not even two seconds after the door opens, there's a voice speaking to him in a  _ very _ disappointed tone.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that working from your bed won't do you any good? It's just going to result in you having bad posture and not being able to sleep at night and  _ I'm  _ going to be the one who deals with it.”

 

Seungcheol looks up at his boyfriend with the biggest puppy eyes and a small smile, offering his apologies while also admiring the beautiful boy who just brought him coffee. No matter how long they've been together, Seungcheol’s heart still flutters whenever he sees Jisoo.

 

Despite the tone, Jisoo just follows it up with a sigh as he settles down next to Seungcheol on the bed, handing him the coffee and placing a kiss on his cheek. Though his lips are warm against Seungcheol’s skin, the tip of his nose was quite the contrary, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“It’s a good thing you brought coffee, you seem so cold I think you may need it in order to survive.” Cheol mumbles, earning a giggle from the boy beside him.

 

“Hey, I know you’re complaining about my cold nose, you do this every time. I could be mean and stick my hands down your shirt like  _ someone  _ always does. They are much colder than my nose you know!” Jisoo remarks, looking at Seungcheol with a squint in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Quickly, Seungcheol waved him off and pulled his laptop closer, insinuating that he was done joking with the younger and surrendering. He turned to rest his back against the wall, now facing Jisoo. Peeking over his laptop, he gave the younger a close eye, earning a laugh.

 

“Promise I won’t pull anything Cheollie,” he laughs, holding up a pinkie finger for him to see. “How’s the video coming along? This is all the footage of us Christmas shopping right? Or should I say, hmm, you goofing around and me trying to keep you on track…?”

 

The day was full of teasing like this, the room filled with laughter and warmth. Often times editing turned into cuddles, with Jisoo resting his head on the older’s chest as he works. It’s always the best when Seungcheol finishes up the video, sends it to upload, and finally puts his laptop away at the end of the day. When Jisoo finishes whatever he has on the go, when the two finally get time to themselves.

 

Now, he was laying across from Seungcheol, their goofy smiles reflecting each other as the sun found its place below the horizon. The dim light provided by a couple strings of fairy lights still managed to light up their eyes. Jisoo couldn’t help but think it was the prettiest scene. Getting distracted by these thoughts, he didn’t realize the stupid smile that snuck its way onto Seungcheol’s face.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked shortly after Jisoo came back to focus on his smile. Seungcheol always admired the way Jisoo’s mind worked, how the simplest thing could spark a world full of imagination. He let out a small laugh before speaking, music to Seungcheol’s ears.

 

“I’m thinking about the way your eyes sparkle under this light. The fact that I’m close enough to see all the tiny moles on your skin. The way your lips move to make that cheeky smile. I know you’ll call me cheesy, but I honestly can’t believe you’re real when you look as beautiful as this.” As Jisoo spoke, he moved his hand up to touch Seungcheol’s face, just a light touch on the skin. It was a mistake when he locked eyes with the older, who had been staring at him the whole time.

 

Though this wasn’t the first time they had been in this situation, he still got butterflies. Nothing would prepare him for how happy yet shy he felt under Seungcheol’s gaze. Feeling the heat rush to his face, he quickly pulled the blankets up to cover him and burying his head into Cheol’s chest, feeling extremely flustered and not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing him like that.

 

“Hey, come back you cutie I didn’t even get to speak.” He chuckles as he begins kissing the top Jisoo’s head, mumbling more to try and get his shy boyfriend to look at him. These were the moments he cherished most, when the outside world stopped just for times like this between the two of them. After more pleas and failed attempts, Seungcheol gets a different idea. Pulling back to move his arms, he begins tickling the Jisoo as laughter erupts and he begins to squirm.

 

It is successful in the sense that Jisoo is no longer hiding, but he instead tries to fight back, kicking his legs and grabbing for Seungcheol’s hands. Tears well up in his eyes from laughing so hard just as he gets a hold of his boyfriend’s hands, finally getting a chance to breathe. Refusing to give up, Seungcheol pushed the boy’s hands down on to the bed, suddenly ontop of him.

 

After a few minutes the laughter began to die down, and Seungcheol was the first to notice what they had gotten themselves into. Looking down at Jisoo underneath him, a grin returns to his face as Jisoo’s turns more serious. His smile that previously held his face was now lying somewhere between a frown and a pout.

 

“Why are you laughing Cheol…” He asked, voice much lower than before. “Are you just going to sit here and stare at me or are you going to continue?” The question made Seungcheol grin even more than he previously was, feeling as mischievous as ever.

 

“Continue what love?” The question made heat rise in Jisoo’s cheeks, suddenly too flustered to speak. Seungcheol loved teasing him like this, he knew just how shy he got when he has to ask for affection. Still, unable to move, his arms held down and his boyfriend sitting on him, he had no other option than to speak.

 

“Kiss me.” His voice was small, he refused to even look up and the boy until he felt his arms be released and Seungcheol’s warm lips on his. With his new freedom, he took advantage of reaching up to place his hand on the back of Seungcheol’s neck, pulling him down closer to deepen the kiss.

 

It wasn’t long before Seungcheol’s hand began to make its way up Jisoo’s shirt, as his did the same to rest on Cheol’s waist. When you share a dorm in university, it’s often difficult to find time for moments like these, especially when your roommate is as spontaneous as Seungcheol’s. And that’s exactly what happens next.

 

As the kiss deepened, sounds could be heard at the door and it wasn’t long until Seungcheol’s roommate Hansol walked in, filling the room with his loud voice talking about all the video plans he had come up with. Jisoo was the first to react, pushing Cheol off of him and grabbing the blanket to hide his flushed face in one swift movement. Seungcheol on the other hand burst out in laughter at the whole situation. 

 

Hansol, completely oblivious, greeted Jisoo with a simple “Oh hey hyung, didn’t realize you were over!” before continuing on with his grand ideas. Him and Seungcheol carried out a full conversation, acting as if nothing had happened as Jisoo cursed the older under his breath, vowing to get back at him some day.


End file.
